


Don't Belong To No City, Don't Belong To No Man

by theyre_my_babies



Series: Rogue One Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Soulmates, what are tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyre_my_babies/pseuds/theyre_my_babies
Summary: Jyn is seventeen and alone. Krennic is... there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My working title for this was "Krennic can't catch a break". Also, I don't actually ship this, but the d r a m a.

Jyn is seventeen years old and surviving however she can on the streets of whatever planet she finds herself on. Today, she's working as an escort, which is just barely legal on this planet, though she thinks technically it's not legal until she's twenty.

But who’s going to know she's not? It's not as if she's carrying an ID, or at least she's not carrying a real one.

So today she is Aryll Dena, human, escort, arm candy for anyone with enough money. She waits in a hostel for a message to come through on her datapad through the site that will connect her to clients, flicking through the few requests that have already come in the short time her ad has been up. This one sketchy, that one will back out, the next one is too well known to be safe.

Director Orson Krennic.

He's looking for someone to accompany him at some big-deal’s birthday party, she reads. The kind of thing her parents had hated going to when she was very young, but done anyway. Krennic had accompanied her father to a couple when her mother was unable to, she knew. Jyn wondered if he would recognize her. Probably not, she thought - everything but Galen and their project had been an afterthought to him. She wondered if Krennic was still in contact with him - surely he was, after all that trouble to find him, bring him back.

Aryll replied to Krennic's request. Yes, she would go.

Jyn wondered, as Aryll set up a meeting time and place and arranged her payment, if Krennic might speak of her father, if he might have news of him.

It occurred to Jyn as she put together her costume for the night that Galen might even be at the event. _She might see her father._  
***  
Room 1209. Aryll knocked on the door of Orson Krennic's suite at the most lavish hotel on the planet.

The door opened. “Aryll Dena?” Krennic said with an expectant haughtiness.

“Director Krennic,” she replied, tone utterly unimpressed.

He glanced at her, surprised, taking her in as his eyes ran up and down her body in a suddenly more attentive scan. “Come in.” Krennic stood to the side, gestured her into the suite, and closed the door behind her.  
***  
Her father was not present at the party, she slowly discovered, disappointment rising. Krennic did speak of him, multiple times throughout the night. His pet project, his school friend, his absent partner. Galen seemed to be always at the back of his mind, ready to leap off his tongue at any moment no matter how Krennic tried to keep the conversation on anything else. It scared Jyn as much as it relieved her. Her father was alive, and it sounded like he was well, if perhaps lonely, from Krennic's words.

Aryll spent the evening mostly hanging off Krennic's arm and his every word, occasionally engaging with a witty remark or sociable laugh. Certainly not dull or dim, but easily forgettable. One of any of millions of young ladies with much older men.

At the end of the event, late into the night, Aryll went back to Krennic's suite with him, as part of their agreement and her services. He started tugging at her zipper, had been fingering it all evening, and finally she had her chance.

“Hands off,” she ordered, glaring straight into his eyes and removing his hands from her person.

He raised an eyebrow. “I purchased your full services for the night, Miss Dena,” he reminded her. As if she'd forgotten.

“Yes, you did,” she said. “But you don't want me to serve you. I’ve been paying attention, Orson, and you want to crawl at my feet and beg. So _get. down._ ”

Krennic's eyes lit up and he dropped to the floor.  
***  
After, when Aryll’s work was completed for the night and the planet’s sunrise was only a few hours away, Orson invited her to stay.

“Until morning?” she asked from the bed, yawning.

Krennic had made no mention of the _Cassian_ carefully written on her thigh. The etiquette was a relief. But he had _Jyn_ in a small scrawl on the underside of his bicep. Did he know? Surely not. And as much as it looked like her handwriting, she couldn't be sure - she had never written her own real name.

But it was irrelevant, anyway - soulmates were worthless.

He finished rinsing his mouth and spit the wash into the sink. “Until you decide to terminate the arrangement,” he said. “I’ll pay, of course. We can discuss it tomorrow.”

“Later today,” she corrected. “I’ll think about it and let you know after we get some sleep. Come on, I’m freezing. Get some more body heat under this blanket.”  
***  
Aryll did end up staying. She stayed that day, and the next, and the next, lazing around the Krennic's suite and using the hotel’s facilities while he was gone. She found a café nearby and hung around there for a few hours, drinking fancy caf on Krennic's money and sitting outside in the bright sun, a flimsy, wide-brimmed local style hat shading her eyes.

When he got back from his business in the evenings, they ate together and chatted for a while. Krennic liked to talk about his work, Aryll found. He was obviously very proud of it, but more than that - he almost seemed to hunger for her interest in it and her approval of it. She teased him with it, held it back but gave him just enough to keep him talking. Sometimes Galen came up, and she always tried to encourage that topic, but Orson seemed to be as reluctant to discuss Galen as he was helpless to do so. He quickly shuttered off any personal conversation about the man, and Aryll learned to let him, because otherwise he would go quiet and distant until she could coax him into something later in the evening.

So they passed days which melted into weeks. As they laid in the dark at the end of Aryll’s fifteenth night in the suite, Krennic quietly sighed.

“I leave the planet in two days,” he said. Aryll moved her foot to rest against his calf, waiting for him to continue. “You - probably don't want to come along, never mind.”

She wiggled her toes on his skin. “I have no obligations to this planet. Where are you going?”

“A brief stop by Eadu, then Imperial Center,” he said. “Are you interested?”

Aryll smiled at him. Eadu - that was where her father was. And Imperial Center would be a good place to fade into. “Yeah, I’ll come,” she agreed easily.  
***  
“This may be too personal a question,” Krennic began, as they settled into bed their first night off-planet together, “and feel free not to answer, but - how do you justify this to yourself? Do you know your Cassian? How do you do what you do, when you know that he's out there?”

Aryll, Jyn, sighed. “I don't. I don't believe in soulmates. My father did, but all soulmates ever brought him was pain. She stared at the ceiling. “No, I haven't met Cassian, and I hope I never do.”

Orson was quiet for a few minutes.

“What about your mark?” Aryll asked suddenly. “Jyn? Have you met her?”

“Yes,” he confessed.

She glanced at him. “How do you justify it? Why do it in the first place if you already have her?”

“She doesn't have my mark,” Orson said, voice tight. “I’d know if she did, and it's better that she doesn't. Look.”

He rolled so his back faced her and pushed up the hair at the nape of his neck.

_Galen._

Jyn gasped quietly.

“Jyn is Galen's daughter,” Orson said, still facing away. “Neither of them have my name. For a long while, I thought - maybe - I could have Galen anyway, but then he found his soulmate and she had his name and they had Jyn while we were separated. He doesn't know. And I don't want him to. He's been hurt enough.”

Jyn put a hand on Krennic's waist and pulled him onto his back. “You’ll find someone, someday,” she said quietly, looking into his eyes, and they slept.  
***  
The Death Star. It was terrifying in theory, and worse in real life. Jyn caught a glimpse of it on their way to Imperial Center. This was what her father had run from, this was what her mother had been killed for, and this was why she hadn't seen her father in years. Krennic's project was horrifying. A machine with the power to destroy entire planets in a matter of minutes.

She threw up in the fresher while Krennic was elsewhere, and sobbed for two hours, but after that she stubbornly refused to even think about it. When Krennic brought it up she shut him down. Their time together had been somewhat pleasant , up to that point, but the last day and a half of the trip to Imperial Center were increasingly sour. It was no surprise when, nearly as soon as they landed, they were parting ways. It had been enjoyable, for a brief time, but Krennic had work to do and Aryll quickly dissolved into a new name, a new face, hiding in the criminal underworld and surviving alone.

Jyn hoped Galen was dead, after that. The Death Star project would kill him, and if it didn't Krennic would. She had been raised by Saw Gerrera. He was the closest thing she had to a father, and he had abandoned her.

She was alone, and that was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a good few hours on Friday thinking about the scene where they talk about soulmates. It turned out pretty close to how I imagined.


End file.
